<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amanda by Sky__4__Forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520965">Amanda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky__4__Forever/pseuds/Sky__4__Forever'>Sky__4__Forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, Yule Ball, request, with a touch of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky__4__Forever/pseuds/Sky__4__Forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With new friends, a new little sister, and a new school year, Amanda has a lot going on in her life. </p><p>Having a crush on her best friend didn’t make it any easier. Especially since that friend was Harry Potter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amanda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know those stories about people falling in love with their best friends? The fanfictions where they're all like, 'Omg, I don't want to ruin our friendship!' and you're just like 'You idiot just TELL THEM YOU LIKE THEM' and there ends up being a bunch of angst (resulting from some kind of miscommunication) all because some dumbass didn't confess their feelings? </p><p>I used to read them pretty often and I'd want to shake the characters and yell at them to stop being stupid. I thought it was unrealistic and that they were being overdramatic about the whole what-do-I-do-I-like-my-best-friend thing. Then I entered my fourth year (a strange year, I must add) at Hogwarts and I realized that this cliche plot was a lot more reasonable then I thought it was. </p><p>It all started with my little sister. We'd adopted a young, first-year witch named Emily over the summer that I instantly fell in love with. She was upbeat and optimistic, never complained, and always saw the glass as half-full. </p><p>Emily knew how shy I was. Okay, scratch that, shy doesn't cover it. I was the introvert of introverts. My whole personality could be summed up in about three words: self-conscious, silent, and wary. Unless self-conscious counted as two words. </p><p>The point is that I was a nervous wreck and had exactly zero friends. </p><p>My little sister was the opposite. With her radiant personality, wide smiles, and funny jokes, she had more friends than she knew what to do with. I wouldn't classify her as 'popular' amongst the first-years, though. While she was popular in the sense that everyone liked her, she wasn't 'Queen Bee of Hogwarts' or anything. No, my sister was way too kind for that. </p><p>When she noticed that I never talked to anyone but her at meals, she had asked me why, saying that I didn't have to sit with her if I wanted to sit with my friends just because she was new or something. </p><p>"No, I want to," I had sheepishly replied. "Um, to be honest, I don't really have anyone else to sit with..."</p><p>Her eyes had widened and she apologized, telling me that I could sit with her anytime I wanted, but I already felt bad. After that, she made it her personal mission to find me friends. </p><p>"You need them!" She had insisted. "You know I love you, Amanda. But especially with you being in Gryffindor and me being in Hufflepuff, I can't always be there for you. And do you really want to hang out with me all the time?" </p><p>I did, but I didn't say it out loud. That'd just be too embarrassing. Besides, she had a good point. With the three year difference between us and the separate houses, her being my only companion wasn't ideal. And it was kind of pathetic that it was me relying on my little sister for support at school instead of the other way around. </p><p>That was how I found myself sweating so much I was sure my antiperspirant would wear off and clutching my bookbag with shaking hands beside her in the dining hall.</p><p>"It's just breakfast, Amanda," she said. "You do it every day." </p><p>"It's not just breakfast. You want me to actually talk to..." My voice trailed off. </p><p>"They're nice." </p><p>"They're the golden trio, Emmy. They're, like, Hogwarts royalty." </p><p>Emily shrugged. "So what?" </p><p>"So talking to them is bad." </p><p>"What gave you that idea?" </p><p>"The fact that they probably don't want to talk to me," I exclaimed. "They're going to be nice to me because they feel bad for me but secretly hate me and talk about how much they hate me when I'm not around and not tell me because they'd feel guilty and so I'll believe them to be my friends and maybe even open up to them just for them to laugh at me later and it'll all be a lie and-" </p><p>Emily grabbed my shoulders. "Amanda. Calm. Down. You're overthinking this." </p><p>I sighed, not meeting her eyes. "But why do we have to start with them of all people? I mean, Harry potter? He's the boy who lived! And Ron? He's on the quidditch team. Not to mention Hermione, who's the smartest witch in our year!" </p><p>"They're just people, Amy. Talk to them. I promise it won't be as bad as you think it will be." </p><p>Arguing with her wasn't going to work anymore, I could tell. Once Emily made up her mind, she wasn't going to budge. </p><p>"Fine. But if this goes wrong, it's your fault." </p><p>She squealed, giving me a tight hug. "Yes! You've got this! Good luck; I believe in you!" </p><p>Grumbling under my breath, I shuffled through the crowd and stopped by my three housemates. Their conversation ceased and they looked at me, waiting for me to say something. Except, I didn't know what to say. The only words that came to mind were panicked ones. </p><p>"You okay?" Harry Potter asked, saving me from speaking first. </p><p>"Hmm? Oh. Yeah, yeah. I was just, uh, well, I needed somewhere to sit and I was wondering... Well, I was wondering if I could sit with you guys. If that's okay with you. If not, that's fine, too, I can find somewhere else. In fact, nevermind, I shouldn't have bothered you, I'll just go look for somewhere else to-" </p><p>Harry grabbed my wrist as I turned to leave, making me freeze in place. "You don't have to leave. Of course, you can sit with us. You're Amanda, right?" </p><p>I gulped, sinking down onto the bench beside him. "That's me. I mean, yes, that's my name." </p><p>"Oh, yeah, you're in my Transfiguration class!" Hermione said, eyes lighting up. "You sit near the back, don't you? Next to Seamus and Dean? You were the first one to turn a bird into a goblet last class. You're good."</p><p>Numbly, I smiled. "Thanks." </p><p>Ron grinned. "Brilliant! Maybe you can help me with my Transfiguration work! Hermione won't anymore." </p><p>"That's because you want me to do it all for you. Do your own work!" She chided, glaring at him. </p><p>He withered under her gaze, muttering, "Bloody hell..."</p><p>Harry grabbed a pasty and bit into it. "So, Amanda. Tell us about yourself." </p><p>***</p><p>That was the start of our friendship. The start of my crush on Harry Potter didn't come long after. </p><p>It was stupid. I knew it the moment I felt the butterflies in my stomach. So I told myself that there was no way I was going to fall for him. He, Ron, and Hermione were my only friends. To have feelings for him in that way could ruin everything. </p><p>I couldn't spoil the only friendships I'd ever had. </p><p>He ended up being drafted into the Triwizard Tournament that year. Everyone thought he cheated and intentionally put his name in, but he swore up and down that he didn't until he realized that it didn't matter how many times he said it, people wouldn't believe him. </p><p>Even I had my doubts at times, but eventually, I decided that he was telling the truth and tried my best to help him. He was a procrastinator, that's for sure. We ended up all night before the second task, trying to decipher the clue that he had neglected until the last minute. </p><p>I rubbed my dry eyes and tried to stay awake, flipping through a book. We'd determined it probably had to do with water and were looking for a way to help him breathe, but we had nothing long-lasting. </p><p>"Maybe he could just refuse to do it," Ron suggested. </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. "No, Ron, I'm doing it."</p><p>"Alright, but if you're not prepared, you probably shouldn't-" </p><p>"I said, I'm doing it!" He snapped. </p><p>Sighing, I rested a hand on his shoulder. "Take some deep breaths. I know you're stressed, but we need to work as a team." </p><p>He rested his head in his hands, ruffling his already messy hair. "I'm sorry. It's just that the tournament is insane and I didn't even want to do it and..." </p><p>"I know. It'll be okay, though. I know it." </p><p>And it was. He came in at last place, but he survived the tournament, which was the most important part. </p><p>The stress of the trials wore off. It was a long time until the last one, but new anxieties had arisen since the competition at the lake. For example, the Yule Ball was to be held: a fancy dance with a bunch of rules and ridiculous expectations that I wasn't looking forward to. </p><p>"It'll be fun!" Emily urged. </p><p>"No, it won't be." </p><p>"You could get a date," Hermione pointed out. "Then it might be fun. I'm sure you could find one." </p><p>"Easy for you to say. You've got Victor Krum wrapped around your finger," I retorted. </p><p>Emily patted my back. "Even if you can't get a date, you can go with friends." </p><p>"What friends? Hermione has Victor, Ron says he doesn't want to go, and Harry is required to have a date." </p><p>Hermione shrugged. "So be his date." </p><p>I scoffed. "Very funny." </p><p>"No, really. I know you like him."</p><p>"What?" I hissed, eyes widening in fear. "How did you know that?" </p><p>"You space out and stare at him all the time during class. Also, he and Ron are the only guys you're close to and I know you'd never be into Ron, so, you know. Process of elimination."</p><p>I groaned, letting my head fall onto the desk. "But what if he says no? You and I both know that I don't exactly have friends to spare. I don't want to risk losing him." </p><p>She smiled. "I promise you that he'll accept. And even if he didn't, I'll still be your friend." </p><p>"How can you promise that?" </p><p>A smirk and a knowing wink were all I got before Professor Snape stormed over to us. "Talking in my class?" </p><p>"N- No," I lied meekly. </p><p>Snape was my least favorite teacher. He hated my guts, mostly because I hung out with Harry. He took every chance he got to terrorize me and seemed to get some kind of sick joy out of it. Talk about a sadist. </p><p>"You're on thin ice," she warned me. "You better rethink your behavior or there will be serious consequences, understand?" </p><p>"Yes, sir." </p><p>He went back to his lesson, seemingly satisfied with the embarrassment all over my face at being called out in front of the entire class. While becoming friends with the golden trio had made me braver, I still probably fell in the 'shy' category. And even if I didn't, no one liked getting in trouble like that. </p><p>So I went back to my work, brainstorming ways to ask Harry out. </p><p>***</p><p>By the next day, I had a perfect plan. </p><p>Phase One: Getting him alone. I'd pull him aside after potions and take him to an empty classroom. The nearest one was just down the hall, very convenient for love declarations. </p><p>Phase Two: Telling him I like him. This part was harder, but I planned out exactly what I was going to say. </p><p>Phase Three: Asking him. I'd be really smooth and casual about it, saying something like 'So, anyway. Wanna go to the Yule Ball together?' That sounded normal, right?</p><p>And finally, Phase Four: Have an awesome time with my brand new boyfriend or cry for three hours. </p><p>It seemed like a great idea all the way up until I got to potions class, where I sat beside Harry. We had three potions lessons per week and this was the only one that I shared with him, so it was now or never considering that the Yule Ball was rapidly approaching. </p><p>Today's lesson was on the properties of moonstones, which was even more boring than it sounded. So, naturally, I wasn't listening. I was doodling in my notebook, creating a small cartoon of our teacher. In the drawing, grease was dripping from his hair and his arms were skinny enough to break, with a caption reading, 'Someone needs to tell Professor Snape that getting steam in his hair while brewing isn't the same as taking a shower.' </p><p>I tapped Harry's elbow and pointed to the depiction. He scanned it and snorted, pressing a hand over his mouth so he didn't laugh out loud. </p><p>"Something funny?"</p><p>My blood went cold. Oh crap. Terrified, I looked up at Snape, who was staring down at me with crossed arms. "N- No, sir." </p><p>He grabbed my notebook and scanned it with a critical eye. "Very clever. I'd like you to stay after class for a few minutes to discuss it today. Then you can spend three hours in detention after school."</p><p>Passing period wasn't very long. I had to talk to Harry and with a delay, I'd never be able to have time. "But sir, I have to-" </p><p>"If you have a grievance, you may take it up with me after class. For now, do try to pay attention." </p><p>Snape strutted back to the board victoriously and kept rambling. Something about the scale of luminescence in moonstones, what it meant, and how it would affect your potions. </p><p>Harry gave me a sympathetic look, mouthing, "Sorry." </p><p>"Not your fault," I mouthed back. </p><p>Okay, so Phase One didn't go according to plan. But the day was still young- it was only my second class. I'd figure something out and the rest of it would be fine. </p><p>Or, that's what I thought and told myself after Snape yelled at me for a solid three minutes. But I was very, very wrong. </p><p>With all my distractions lately, I hadn't been working as hard at school and in Transfiguration, I received an F on an essay. </p><p>"Wait, Professor McGonagall," I said, baffled, "Why did I get an F?" </p><p>"I'm sorry, but you didn't read the instructions carefully enough. The prompt asked for the uses of colour changing charms, not the methods used to cast them. Just read it closer next time." </p><p>She kept passing out essays, leaving me shocked. Me? Amanda? Fail a Transfiguration assignment? It was unheard of. </p><p>A snicker came from behind me and I reluctantly turned around when the student tapped me on the shoulder. "What?" </p><p>Draco Malfoy smirked at me. "Did I hear wrong or did you actually fail that paper?" </p><p>"Shut up, Malfoy." </p><p>"I can't believe it. It was so easy! How could you possibly have-" </p><p>"I said shut up!" </p><p>He laughed, leaning back in his chair. "No wonder Potter's going to the Yule Ball with Chang." </p><p>My stomach dropped. "What?" </p><p>"Well, I thought he was going with you, and I thought to myself, 'Wow, I'm not sure which is sadder. Going to the dance with Harry Potter, or going with you.' I decided that you were equally as pathetic. But I heard wrong. He asked her out earlier today." </p><p>"When?" I demanded. </p><p>"In the passing period after his potions class. She turned him down, though. Apparently, she has some kind of standards. Not that high of ones, though. She's going with Cedric Diggory." </p><p>My eyes prickled and I whipped back around before Draco could see my eyes well up. They threatened to overflow, but I refused to cry until I saw Hermione in the corridor, and that was when I snapped. </p><p>She seemed concerned, stopping when she saw me. "Amanda? Are you okay?" </p><p>"You didn't tell me!" I cried, "How could you not tell me?" </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"About Cho Chang! Harry asked her to the ball!" I shouted. We drew some eyes, but most people decided that it was better to avoid the fallout. </p><p>Hermione winced. "Oh, yeah. I didn't know he was going to until after I told you to ask him. And I meant to tell you, but with the trials, Harry had so much on his plate, so I had all of his homework to do, plus my own, and I got distracted. I just... kinda... forgot." </p><p>"Forgot?" I wiped away angry tears, shaking my head. "I can't believe you." </p><p>"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to-" </p><p>"No. No, it's fine. Just leave me alone." </p><p>I pushed past her and headed straight for Gryffindor tower. Vaguely, I was aware of my sister passing me and trying to stop me, but I just ignored her. This was her fault, too. She was the one that told me to talk to them in the first place. </p><p>The Fat Lady didn't even ask for the password. She saw me charging toward the dorm's entrance with fire in my eyes and tear-stained streaks and opted to just open the portrait hole and avoid interaction with me. That was probably a good call. </p><p>I stormed upstairs and fell into my bed, crying into my pillow until my sobs subsided. Then I just felt guilty. What I said to Hermione was mean and she made a mistake. Not to mention my sister probably thought I had gone insane. </p><p>I should have gone back to apologize, but that classic Gryffindor pride refused to let me and I got out my homework instead. Because of course, a terrible, draining day wouldn't be complete without loads of homework. </p><p>***</p><p>My vision was literally blurring as I worked on my divination homework in the common room from a mixture of exhaustion and tears that had made a comeback. But could you blame me? It was midnight.</p><p>I was alone in the room; everyone else was asleep. That gave me the freedom to let myself be sad until the sadness turned back into anger. </p><p>Divination was the hardest class I took. No matter what I did, it never 'clicked' for me. Not to mention that it was probably a bunch of BS anyway. </p><p>Fed up, I got to my feet, about to throw my star chart in the still-burning fireplace when I heard his voice. "Amanda? What are you doing?" </p><p>"Harry?" I wiped my face quickly and saw him coming down the steps from the boy's dormitory. "What are you doing up?" </p><p>"I could ask you the same thing." </p><p>I held up the chart. "Homework." </p><p>"Then why were you about to burn it?" </p><p>That was a good question. Come to think of it, burning it was probably just about the worst thing I could do at the moment. "I was just frustrated. I hate divination." </p><p>He smiled a bit. "I know. Come on, I'll help you finish it." </p><p>"You didn't even do your own star chart. Hermione did it for you." </p><p>"No, but I know all the loopholes." </p><p>I was able to return his smile a little bit. "Okay. What's your secret?" </p><p>He sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to him, so I took the seat and looked down at the messy chart. </p><p>"The trick is to make stuff up." </p><p>"You can't be serious." </p><p>"No, really. Professor Trelawney never actually reads them. She just looks for markings on the paper and grades it for completion. You could probably just play a game of connect-the-dots on there and she wouldn't even notice."</p><p>I dipped my pen in some ink and scribbled a dot on the page. "What should I name my imaginary planet?"</p><p>He hummed in consideration. "Divination is stupid, but all one word." </p><p>"Genius." I wrote it down, feeling a bit better and made another dot. "What if we call this one SnapeNeedsAHaircut?" </p><p>"Or Fart." </p><p>I laughed. "You're so childish. Alright, we'll name it Fart." </p><p>Two pairs of footsteps came from the dorms and I looked to see Hermione and Ron entering the common room. </p><p>"Why weren't we invited to the late-night homework party?" Ron whined, flopping down in a chair. </p><p>"Because it was spontaneous," Harry answered. "You're here now, though." </p><p>Hermione sat down in another chair and made eye contact with me. Wordlessly, I apologized, and the look she had said that she forgave me. </p><p>I stayed awake as long as I could, but I ended up drifting off to sleep not long after they came downstairs. Hey, after the day I had, I deserved it. </p><p>***</p><p>The next morning, I woke up on the couch. Harry was reclining and I was curled up with him in a way that wasn't very platonic. </p><p>"Morning," he said, smiling at me. "I was wondering when you'd get up." </p><p>I blushed and crawled off him. "What happened?" </p><p>"You fell asleep on my shoulder last night, and I didn't want to disturb you, so I just resituated myself to be comfy and slept here with you. Not before Hermione told me about the day you had yesterday, though." </p><p>Oh, yeah. Great. My good mood was gone. </p><p>"It wasn't the greatest, I'll admit." </p><p>"Well, no. I'd be upset if the person I liked asked someone else to the Yule Ball, too." </p><p>Somehow, my face flushed even redder. "W- What?" </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me you liked me as more than a friend?" He asked, voice and gaze softening. </p><p>And god, he looked adorable like that. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I knew you didn't like me back." </p><p>"Thought." </p><p>I furrowed my brow. "What?" </p><p>"Thought. You thought I didn't like you back." </p><p>I blinked. "Wait, are you saying...?"</p><p>"Yeah. I only asked Cho because I thought you'd say no. And I'm sorry I put you through that. But, if you'll have me, I'd love to take you to the Yule Ball." </p><p>OH MY GOD. </p><p>"That'd be amazing," I answered, beaming. </p><p>He smiled back and leaned in. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine and I was kissing Harry freaking Potter. </p><p>I'd have to make a mental note to thank Emily and Hermione later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>